


Struggle [Dean Winchester] [SMUT]

by impala_1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: Dean struggles to keep a straight face and a level voice when he discovers that someone is on their knees under the table.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Impala’s SPN Oneshot Collection





	Struggle [Dean Winchester] [SMUT]

Dean looks around, wondering why the hell his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Jody and the girls had invited them over for a special dinner (Sam wasn’t even invited because they ju at wanted to meet Y/N) and she’d been so excited, and now she wasn’t even going to show up?

He was the first to sit after all the girls sat down, and he was the only one to feel familiar hands unzipping his jeans. He jumps a little, and everyone’s eyes are on him. He smiles nervously.

“Just getting comfortable!” He lies, and they accept it and begin to pass food around. Soft, well manicured hands remove his cock from his boxers and he struggles to not make a sound or movement that would alert the others at the table of his current predicament.

The hand gripping his dick began to slowly pump it, it growing as she did. Soon it was fully hard and leaking, and a little kitten lick to the tip had his eyes widening comically before he looked around in a panic that someone had possibly noticed, lower lip sticking out in a pout. He looked down for a second, knowing that he couldn’t see anything due to the tablecloth, but he couldn’t help it. He really wished that he could see her.

A wet heat enveloped his cock and he covered his moan by sticking a forkful of food into his mouth. When Jody looked over, she saw that he was eating and assumed the moan was from him enjoying the food, which made her smile. He sent a smile back, mouth full.

“Very good.” He says after swallowing, speaking to two people rather than one. A quiet hum of approval around his cock is drowned out by the clinking of forms and knives on plates. Dean swallows hard, feeling his girlfriend suck hard, rubbing his face a little.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Claire asks, eyebrows furrowed. “Your face is really red.”

“I’m fine.” Dean grunts, trying not to moan louder than he has before. All he can think about is his girlfriend, on her knees beneath the table,mouth wrapped around his dick and constantly sucking him.He feels himself about to come and smudges Y/N with his foot, desperately trying to tell her to stop. He was very vocal when he orgasmed, and he didn’t need to start shouting expletives. She gives one last, hard suck of his cock before it is released from her mouth and hands.

Her spit cools on it and he feels himself calm down. With a quiet sigh of relief,he continues to eat, but ten minutes later, she starts again. He then realizes that she’s edging him, and he inwardly panics. The more she edged him, the louder he’d get.

This carries on for around thirty minutes, her getting him just to the brink of bliss, then backing off. He was bery thoroughly flustered at the moment due to her sucking just on his cockhead. When he lays down his fork, he feels her pull away, though her hand is still holding his dick.

“Don’t leave yet!” Jody exclaims as Dean goes to get up, his lap still partially hidden by the tablecloth. The frustrated man freezes and his girlfriend’s grip on his cock tightens. He squeezes the table and tries not to show his distress. “I made dessert. Let me go get it!”

How was he supposed to do this for thirty more minutes?!

* * *

Y/N is on her knees in front of her boyfriend as he presses back against the Impala. His cock is down her throat and she’s manning around it.

“Fuck yes!” The man groans, letting his head fall back. Y/N lets her teeth scrape his sensitive head ever so gently, and her boyfriend nearly howls from pleasure. “Holy shit…”

Y/N pulls away with a sly grin, shoving his overly sensitive cock back into his boxers and zipping him up before getting off of her knees. She opens the door to the backseat of the Impala.

“Come on.” She purrs, pulling him into the backseat.

* * *

Desperately grinding his clothed crotch against hers, he seeks exactly what she knows he wants. Whining needily, he presses his cock against her covered heat.

“Careful babe, you’re bottom is showing.” Y/N teases.

“Shut up.” The man groans, finding a sweet spot. His hips stutter as he tries to keep it. He’s getting closer…She pushes him away and he cries out in annoyance. “What the hell?!”

“Let’s go home.” She says simply, climbing out to jump into the passenger’s seat. He groans, cock aching in his pants. Who the hell knew when he’d get relief at this point….

* * *

Dean pounds into Y/N from behind as she moans happily. His big hands grip her hips as he creeps closer and closer to orgasm, though he was unsure if she’d let him.

Just like he knew that she would, she stops him.

“We’ve been going fast all night.” She whispers. “We can do this slowly.”

Getting exactly what she means, he lets her lay down and slowly fucked into her, groaning. Sex with Y/N was always so good, no matter how much torture was put into it. The feeling of her tight, wet heat clenching around him was as perfect as always; if he’d met her when he was younger, he wouldn’t have ever had half as many one night stands.

Closer than he’d ever been that night, he gently picks up the pace. She’s moaning beneath him and doesn’t seem to care…

“D-Dee….Fuck…Yes!” She moans, and he’s breathing heavily as he gets even closer. Almost…Almost….

“Yes! Yes! Holy shit! Yes!” He howls, speeding up a little as he achieves release, his come painting her walls. Soon Y/N is writhing beneath him, nearly there herself.

“Fuck! _Fuck!_ Dean, please!” She shouts. Her voice quiets a little as her speech slurs. “Oh, so good…Always so good…Fuck, Dean…”

He pulls out and collapses next to her, his heavy breathing and quick beating heart slowing down and evening out. Y/N wraps herself around him, skin sticky with sweat.

“Mmm.” She groans. “That was fun.”

“Y-Yeah.” Dean replies. “We are _definitely_ doing that again.”


End file.
